Con otros ojos
by LD-Mei
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si por endes del destino uno de los pilares del equipo se ve obligado a perder su esperanza? ¿Acaso caerían el resto? Tras un trágico accidente Raphael se ve forzado a cambiar todo lo que una vez formo, viéndose a si mismo como una amenaza que podría matar a su propia familia, pero la oscuridad necesita de su luz para subsistir. ¿Podrá uno de sus hermanos ayudarlo?


_H-Hola…*Corre*…. *corre muy lejos* (ok no)... Bueno para este punto creo que ya nadie se acuerda de mí así que... Heeey, soy libre de pecado (no realmente)... Ok, para esas personitas que en algún lugar de su profundo subconsciente tienen una idea de quién soy yo y ahora se están preguntando "¿Qué onda, que pex? :V " pues… si, he vuelto…. Con una nueva historia... O más menos…. *Ahem* quiero aclarar algo y es que cuando escribía mi fic anterior realmente no estaba en los mejores momentos de mi vida…. Lamentablemente tuve que repetir un grado en una nueva escuela, me enfoque tanto en poder pasar este que ya no tenía tiempo para mis otras cosas, lo cual ahora… me está causando algunos severos problemas de salud y la situación actual con mi familia no es la mejor… así que todo aquello realmente me dejo sin ánimos de continuar con "The Red Thread" … y como podrán comprobar en mi perfil lo elimine por completo, y no solo aquí si no cualquier trabajo anterior que tenía en mis demás redes sociales, jamás se lo explique a nadie y nadie me ha preguntado (bueno realmente si pero solo muy mínimas personas) y bueno… lo he hecho, porque ya no quería continuar, tuve una depresión tan grande que solo quería desconectarme de todo y de todos…. Pero no lo hice…. Por qué… aún tenía a una persona conmigo que todos los días me hacía recordar que aun podía sonreír y por ella, tengo la voluntad de retomar el proyecto, así que una muy buena parte se lo dedico a ella…. Y Babuh… gracias, aunque no sé si realmente seas consciente pero realmente has hecho demasiado para mí…. Tal vez leas esto primero a que yo conteste los mensajes que nos enviamos pero ahora realmente…. No me siento con las fuerzas de dar la cara…. Y sé que te estoy preocupando… pero…. Espero y esto no tarde mucho… ya... Ya hablaremos de esto._

 _Para los demás, sean bienvenidos al viejo proyecto que deje atrás, completamente renovado y con increíbles diferencias especialmente gramaticales…. A pasado ya casi un año… pero toda una vida desde que estoy escribiendo y estoy contenta con mi forma de redacción…. Y aunque sé que a los antiguos ya se esperaran o saben para donde va los capítulos próximos… créanme… no se sentirá igual y es que ahora miro el antigua fic y me da un poco de vergüenza…. Ay dios... XDDDD ¿Quién te conoce diccionario? :V aun así, se me comportan bien con los nuevos, los vigilo :c_

 _Y sin más que disfruten... c:_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Ahí estaban…. ¿Cómo fue que termino así? ¿Por qué lo dejaste de esa manera?… Perdido, ahogándose en el dolor de aquel infierno, ahora lo escuchas ¿No?, si, lo escuchas, dar sus últimos suspiros, escuchas su suave corazón darte sus últimos anhelos, y lo sientes, porque a pesar de todo, el sigue riendo, sigue burlándose de ti por ser tan ingenuo y sigue siendo tu ultimo consuelo. Te rogo incontables veces que lo dejases ahí, pero te negaste y por el contrario, lo abrazaste. Aquel frio y rígido cuerpo no tenía fuerzas para negarse pero podías verlo, lo perdías, esos hermosos ojos verdes perdían su peculiar brillo, y la sangre no dejaba de resbalar hacia el suelo…. Lo perdías.

Lloraste, Lloraste su nombre, lloraste las maldiciones que le escupiste si se atrevía a dejarte y él, siguió sonriendo, por que seguía siendo el enorme patán que siempre fue, porque solo él, era capaz de decir que estaba perfectamente bien cuando se estaba muriendo y aun así, estabas tan molesto por su completa ignorancia ¿Acaso no había algo que se tomara enserio?

Le gritaste, incluso lo puteaste, te veías tan roto y no dejabas de rogarle que se quede contigo y él, solo te abrazo y tú, te paralizaste, porque le escuchaste sollozar, al final él tampoco quería irse de tu lado, pero había aceptado su destino. Porque sentía la sangre llenar sus pulmones, porque podía apreciar sus delirios.

-Tendrás que perdonarme intrépido – Escupió entre suspiros, con la garganta seca y ese maldito liquido carmesí que no paraba de expulsar –Creo que rompí una promesa… – Gruño entre bromas y cayo, como si el cable que lo mantenía con vida fuera desconectado abruptamente. Quién lo diría, Incluso en su último momento mantuvo su orgullo, su coraje y su descaro en alto… Y Tú.

 _Lo sentiste_

Se fue, Se fue.

Con una sonrisa, con dolor y lágrimas, no sabías que hacer, si gritar o reír, tal vez correr.

Se fue, se fue.

…

-¿R-Raphael?

…

Lo dejaste ir.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **(¿:? )**

-¡Y-Yo lo vi! ¡Fue una catástrofe, el edifico voló en pedazos! M…M-Mi hija estaba ahí….

…

-¿¡Que mierda fue eso!? ¿¡Tienen idea de cuantos murieron!? ¿¡QUIENES FUERON LOS RESPONSABLES!?

…

-Solo se han encontrado 67 cuerpos….39 completamente deformados…. En pedazos.

…

-En otras noticias, siguen los reportes de la tragedia en la avenida catorce de los bajos barrios de Manhattan, las autoridades y agencias privadas siguen en investigaciones del extraño suceso ocurrido en el edifico principal de la compañía U.S.T, donde una extraña explosión a las 0:30 de la noche acabo con toda su estructura…. Y trabajadores. No se conocen las causas, ni los culpables… Pero reportes parecen apuntar un ataque de terroristas o posibles "socios" de esta compañía que causo la caída momentánea de la empresa… se desconoce el número de muertes además de los civiles afectados que con mala suerte caminaban cerca del lugar…. Rescatistas siguen en su búsqueda sobre la poca estabilidad de la estructura en busca de sobrevivientes…. Hasta ahora… un fracaso…. Todas las declaraciones hechas por personas que apreciaron el momento solo acaban en un camino…. Horror.

…

-Y….Y-Yo…. Nadie….tiene idea….. De que fue… lo que sucedió…. P-paso demasiado rápido…... un estruendo…. y todo se vino abajo…. l…. l-la sangre…. P-provenía de todas partes…..los gritos eran insoportables…. La gente saltaba…. ¡SE ESTABAN VOLVIENDO DEMENTES!

 **-o-**

Tal vez…era mejor evitar las noticias por un largo tiempo, o aquel era el pensamiento perdido del trio de adolecentes enfrente de la pantalla de esa reducida sala de lobby. El silencio tomo la bandera apenas decidieron apagar el televisor, miradas intercambiadas que solo reflejaban preocupación y tristeza. Era tarde… posiblemente las dos de la mañana y el par que no pertenecía a esa casa no regresaron a la suya, esperando por alguna señal que saliera de esa puerta de laboratorio donde a veces solían salir exclamaciones desesperadas…. Pero hace un rato que no hablaban.

April O'Neil fue la primera en interpretar alguna acción, acomodando su rojizo flequillo para que no chocara con su rostro, fue ella misma quien había encendido y apagado el aparato electrónico frente a ellos…. Una mala decisión, dio un suspiro y apretó la sabana que la cubría tanto a ella como a un peculiar mutante que se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro, posible resultado de las horas que se las pasó llorando, nadie podía culpar al pobre del Michelangeló cuando ella también había roto al llanto…. Pero era más fuerte… al menos sentimentalmente hablando, siendo el único consuelo para la herida tortuga que le había rogado quedarse, pues se negaba a tener que pasar la noche en aquellas circunstancias…. Pero era tarde y la pesadez de sus lamentos hacía efecto causando un horrible cansancio.

-Deberías dormir – El comentario le hizo dar un sobresalto por el importuno aparecer, haciendo a sus débiles músculos tensarse… no fue hasta que vio a la delgada figura de negro acercarse hasta ella que logro regresar a su estado somnoliento, Quedando este justo en el frente.

-Casey….

-Todo estará bien, pecas – Replico el insistente jugador de hockey con una desenfrenada melena, la verdad era, que se veía de a brotes con mucha más energía que la misma pelirroja, no se podía esperar nada menos de aquel que se hace llamar a sí mismo "un vigilante nocturno". Y con muy justas razones - Pero necesitas descansar.

-Lo sé….. – Respondió, dando un corto bostezo no más de 6 segundos, se iba caer al suelo en cualquier momento si continuaba así – Es…. Es solo que….

-Lo sé – Interrumpió, con una media sonrisa y se acuclillo para quedar a la altura de las rodillas de O'Neil ya que esta estaba sentada en lo que podría considerarse en una vil imitación de un sofá, mirándola directamente a esos enormes y redondos ojos azules– te lo dije, todo va a estar bien…. y también va ser una larga noche, posiblemente no haya resultados hasta la mañana…. Además los demás también necesitan dormir.

-¿Tú no acaso? – La pregunta, por algún extraño motivo logro hacer soltar un bufo del alto.

-No, no Casey Jones – Respondió – No por ahora.

-Patán

-Mi punto es – interrumpió - no quiero ver que te enfermes solo por esto, mírate O´Neil ni siquiera puedes con el peso de tu propia cabeza – April abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida por el comentario… es decir, era verdad, ni siquiera podía con el peso de sus parpados. Bajo la mirada decepcionada, sintiendo los mechones de su cabellera arrastrarse hasta sus hombros, esta era una de esas poquísimas veces que se permitía tener el cabello suelto y es que estaba realmente cansada, que el mismo agarre de su coleta lo sentía como un peso más, que solo la estresaba. Entonces, sintió como la mano del mismo Casey subía a su mejilla tomando con delicadeza esos mismos mechones de su deprimente rostro y los arrastraba hasta posarlos en sus pequeñas orejas, April lo observo en silencio, un silencio eterno que fue roto cuando el astuto de Casey le dibujo un sonrisa juguetona, casi picara que sin razón de lógica solo pudo reír ante el estúpido gesto.

-Duerme roja

-Lo intentare – Respondió, dando otro ligero bostezo, en esos cortos segundos el castaño decidió levantarse no al punto de quedar derecho, más bien ligeramente encorvado, lo suficiente como para poder con una mano levantar el mentón de la chica, y brindarle un beso en la frente…. Otro de esos pequeños detalles que la hacían sonreír sin necesidad de otra palabra y que al mismo tiempo la hacían sentir segura…. No es que no pudiera cuidarse sola, oh no, no, no, no, todo lo contrario si quisiera podría partirle las piernas a cualquiera (y lo ha hecho)… no, no. Era un tipo diferente de seguridad… ese que necesitas a alguien para recordarte quien eres y que conserves la calma…. Ese que solo puede calmar ese barco en la tormenta de emociones que descontrolan el mar del alma… y hace ya de un poco más de un año, Casey Jones se había convertido en "ese" para ella, bueno en realidad serian dos años si cuenta desde que lo conoció… pero no tenían la relación que tienen ahora… podrán suponer de que.

Después de aquel pequeño gesto, Jones decidió irse, o más bien dejarlos solos, logrando observar como su pareja tornaba una mejor posición con el reptil, apoyando su mejilla con la cabeza de este y abrazándolo casi y como fuera algún peluche… por un momento Michelangeló logro reaccionar y ese nervio la hizo abrazarla también apretando más sus ojos en lo que podía definirse en una expresión de dolor. Y por un momento los tímpanos del jugador de hockey juraron captar un leve "gracias" por parte de la chica… sonrió en silencio y metió las manos en su playera. Era una fría noche.

Y talvez, por asares del destino, justo en el momento en que O'Neil cayo profundamente dormida y Jones paso por la enorme puerta metálica…. Se abrió y cerró al instante, haciendo el ruido típico de la puerta corrediza, dejando a un petrificado adolecente que volteo inmediatamente al causante del sonido, su respiración se agito por un momento sin ni siquiera notarlo, y la notable contracción en sus pupilas explicaba por sí solo. De la habitación salió otro de aquellos mutantes, el único de los cuatro de esa guarida que podría hacerle frente en estatura y físico, y su expresión daba tanto de que hablar. Sin duda, era un agotadísimo Donatello, lleno de estrés y posiblemente un dolor de cabeza proveniente del infierno. Con los ojos irritados y unas ojeras que marcaban su antifaz a la perfección, se detuvo en seco al ver al castaño frente a él, ligeramente sorprendido por aquello para después comenzar a deformar el rostro en una enorme decaída… no se dijeron nada por un instante, ninguno sabia dar la palabra, hasta que el dueño de los ojos rojizos fue a dar a los adolescentes dormidos en aquel sofá.

-¿Cómo están? – Pregunto, aunque los viera de espaldas podía suponer sus expresiones, especialmente la de su pequeño hermano.

-Bien…. Solo cansados – lo supuso - ¿Y ellos? – Devolvió la pregunta en tono toscamente seco, aunque bien sabía que no era su intención, Donatello regreso la vista solo para cerrarla en un suspiro y ponerla en algunos papeleos que sostenía en sus manos.

-Leo está bien, sus heridas son menores, aparte de su brazo fracturado, tanto el radio como el cubito se partieron en tres, además de la dislocación de su hombro… pero comparado con el resto... Fue lo de menos, múltiples cortes, raspones y moretones…. Nada que el tiempo no repare.

-¿Y Raph?

-…

Eso no le gusto, No había peor insulto para Jones que responderle con un insano silencio, ni siquiera gestos, solo una mirada que intentaba perderse en las palabras escritas de esas hojas impresas, pero lo vio apretar el labio, ahí descubrió dos anécdotas, Donatello es pésimo ocultando las cosas y ambos caen demasiado fácil en la impaciencia.

-¡DONNIE!

-¡NO LO SÉ! – Respondió con el mismo tono que el castaño, arrugando todos los apuntes que había escrito. Aquello solo torno más candente la situación.

-¿¡Qu- …. ¿¡cómo no vas a saberlo!? ¿¡A que te refieres con eso!?

-¡Escúchame Jones! es de mi hermano de quien estamos hablando– Se defendió, reaccionando al instinto animal que podría decir que aún tienen, mostrando como amenaza sus dientes, los cuales… no es que pudieran desgarrar alguna presa o algo.

-El también es mi hermano y si no te acuerdas de April igual – Escupió, apuntando al cerebrito de forma amenazadora ¿Pero en qué momento llego el asunto a todo esto?

Donnie dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, jamás se había sentido cómodo que le apuntaran con el índice de tal manera y tal tono…. Pero ceso y respiro hondo…. Lento y suave…. Ahí, sus ojos revelaron una delgada capa cristalina que aumentaba un poco más con el tiempo, hasta mostrar un ligero líquido y el temblar de esos delgados labios… dejando a un estupefacto Casey.

-D…Donnie….

-¡Dije que no lo sé!…. –seguía actuando a la defensiva y con cierta frustración…. – Raph…. Él… Es otro caso, Lo viste ¿No es así Jones? ¡Viste el maldito fierro clavado en sus piernas como si fuera un pincho de carne! ¿¡Que es lo que piensas que saldrá de eso!? – Grito, perdiendo ya todo estribo logrando hacer retroceder al adolecente de lo desconcertante que era su rostro - ¡Lo tengo conectado a dos administradores de suero y a un osciloscopio! ¡Y déjame decir que su pulso no es exactamente estable! ...N…..N-Ni siquiera pude quedarme a verlo… Splinter me hizo salir de mi propio laboratorio ¿¡Por qué crees que estoy aquí!? ¡No pude resistir seguir viendo como mi propio hermano seguía desangrándose en el procedimiento Casey! …¿¡Has visto sus radiografías!? …. ¡Hay fragmentos de huesos clavados en todos los músculos de su rodilla! ….¡Ni si quiera sé si realmente volverá a caminar! …..¡o si puedo verme capaz de amputarle las piernas gracias a la infección de ese maldito fierro! …. ¿¡Y entonces que!? -….-… ¿Entonces que…Casey?

El susodicho jamás (o al menos no recordaba) haber palidecido tanto y tan rápido en toda su corta vida, ahora sabía lo que era miedo… y no cualquiera si no ese terror inalcanzable de saber que se está a punto de perder a alguien…. y no era él… si no Donatello el que lo experimentaba en carne… porque tampoco había visto lagrimas caer tan fuerte y tan rápido. Se estaba desplomando al punto de que sus piernas ya no podían sostenerlo…. Cayendo de rodillas, sosteniendo su tórax y cubriendo su boca, porque lo sabía…. La pregunta no iba dirigida al alto…. Era para sí mismo.

-No lo sé…*Sniff*….. N…. N-No estaba preparado para algo así…. Se supone que soy yo el que ayude a mis hermanos en estas situaciones…. Si no puedo con ellas ¿¡Entonces que!? ¿¡Que tienen ellos!? – Golpeo el suelo, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba para hundirse en la miseria de nuevo, en una posición fetal deplorable que lastimaba de solo verlo…. No tubo vergüenza con su invitado… para este punto no le importaba. Solo quería ahogarse en sus lamentos. Jones no dijo nada, observo en silencio escuchando los sollozos del inquilino, era la primera vez que lo veía así… y se sentía como un reverendo imbécil…. Porque sentía que había causado una discusión bastante estúpida e innecesaria… miro con reproche a un punto perdido, posiblemente ante un pensamiento de asco hacia sí mismo, estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, pero las palabras le fueron robadas.

-Sabes…. T-Tuvo un paro cardíaco haya adentro – Revelo el ninja, causándole un horrible escalofrió en la espalda dorsal al de vestimentas negras - …. Revivirlo… no fue la mejor de las escenas…*Sniff*…. S-sentí que le he fallado…. ¿Cómo le voy a decir a los otros?

-No tienes – Se escuchó finalmente la ausente voz de Casey, fue un comentario aleatorio que ni siquiera él supo porque o como lo había soltado… pero logro tocar algún nervio de ese sentimental corazón del de morado, pues se encogió de hombros levantando su cabeza tan rápido que pudo haber sido peligroso, solo para ponerle toda la atención al susodicho que parecía haber hecho un esfuerzo de consolarlo.

-Quiero decir…. No esos detalles – Intento complementar, fue una forma un poco ridícula pero con toda la razón del mundo, Donatello solo bajo la mirada…. Claro, estaba volviendo a delirar. – Mira Don, yo… ammm… no quería…

-Está bien – interrumpió soltando sus piernas para poder secar su húmedo rostro, ya estaba harto de sentir ese ardor en sus ojos…. Solo quería descansar... por un momento. En eso, ignorando cualquier otra cosa, sintió como Casey se sentaba en el suelo junto a él apoyando de igual manera la espalda contra la puerta corrediza.

-Normalmente soy yo el que tiende a dar comentarios pesimistas… pero…. Sabes que esto no fue culpa de nadie ¿Verdad? … no había forma de predecirlo.

-Pero si de evitarlo – Volvió a escupir… dejando mudo a su receptor…. Realmente estaba complicándole las cosas.

-Don, Cumplimos la misión y esos alienígenas no volverán en un largo rato.

-Si… ¿Pero a que costo? decenas de personas murieron en el proceso

-¡OK, BASTA! – Grito ya impaciente, lo intentaba realmente estaba intentándolo pero no podía, su actitud solo…. ¡no dejaba trabajarlo! - ¿¡Te estas escuchando a ti mismo!? ¡Ese no es el nerd que yo conozco! ¡Este no soy el yo que conozco!.. ¿Te das cuentas que estamos cambiando de papeles? ... Estoy intentado ayudar aquí, escucha cerebrito no pienso negar que yo no tengo miedo sobre esto, uno de mis mejores amigos está detrás de esa puerta y no tengo la menor idea si lo veré vivo o muerto al día siguiente cuando a tan solo unas horas estábamos bromeando a través de una radio. No negare que me perturba el resultado de toda esta operación, el lugar término en una masacre donde no sabíamos que eran verdaderas personas las que trabajan ahí…. ¡nos enfrentábamos a una nueva raza de aliens de la que no teníamos idea! ¿¡Cómo saber que algunos si eran humanos sin conocimiento de que ser eran sus superiores!? Solo tuvimos algo en mente…. Eliminarlos a todos y ahora esto fue lo que paso…. si, nosotros lo causamos…. y fuimos todos, no creas que eres el único en esta catástrofe pero adivina que…. Ustedes No irán tras las rejas si llegaran a descubrirlos ¡Por qué no lo harán! Ahora, si Raph esta como esta es porque así lo quiso, él hubiera salido de ese edifico a tiempo y lo sabes, pero adivina por quien se retrasó – Ese último comentario logro hacer encoger los ojos cobrizos de la tortuga…. Jones estaba siendo brutalmente honesto con este… y eso… era algo completamente nuevo que le estaba cayendo como balde de agua fría.

-Soy más de trabajo solo… pero no pienso dejar mis acciones en los hombros de otros… ese no es Casey Jones…. Lo empezamos como equipo... Lo cargamos como uno… pase lo que pase…. Juntos - Extendió su mano, donde aún podían observarse ligeras cortadas de su última misión… al parecer nadie había salido ileso… pero eso no le importo a Donatello….no ahora, Si no aquellas palabras y la mirada de decisión que le estaban brindando y después de tantas horas pasadas…. Logro sonreír… una pequeña vez más. Respondió al apretón dándose cuenta más temprano que tarde, que ya empezaba a tornarse en una competencia de fuerza, lo a su vez, se volvió en unas cuantas risas al pasar los segundos, hasta darse un par de golpes amistosos. Después, el de diastema continuo secando su rostro hasta asegurar que ya no había rastro alguno de ese salado líquido secretado por sus lagrimales y ambos se quedaron mirando el techo como si contemplaran el cielo mismo lleno de estrellas.

-Tengo que admitir, que has cambiado Jones…. Pareces más maduro – Comento de la nada, volteando a ver a su acompañante que solo le devolvió la mirada sospechosamente y con una ceja encorvada.

-Dame tres días cariño y te juro que no volverás a soportarme - …. Yyyyyy…. Aquello mato el momento, Donnie rodo los ojos esperándose ese tipo de comentario en cualquier instante, la conversación no podría estar completa sin algo así - …. Pero…. En alguna parte… creo que se debe gracias a April.

-Bueno, de tantos golpes que te ha dado por cada comentario o situación estúpida que sueltas no es de esperar que te haya apretado un tornillo

-Gee…. Ahora ese el Donnie del que hablo – el nombrado soltó un bufo por eso y solo se designó a negar con la cabeza… observo el suelo detallados segundos mirando las hojas que rego por el lugar… las recogería después.

-Aun así…. No sé qué les voy a decir a los otros…. Con cualquiera de los dos resultados.

-¿A qué te refieres? … ¿Qué el numero dos no es el bueno?

\- No – Respondió secamente, recayendo su gesto otra vez – Si el Sensei no logra hacer nada por Raph…. Muere…. Si lo hace…. Es posible que entre en coma…. Y a partir de ahí…. todo puede pasar.

Hubo un silencio, uno respetuoso, no se sentía pesadez o incomodidad… solo un enorme pesar…. La vida solo les estaba dando dos destinos, perder…. O casi hacerlo. Posiblemente su momento más difícil y rogaban que por favor fuera el ultimo, por un lado tendrían una mejor idea de cómo reaccionar a situaciones futuras y similares, por otro, sabían que el dolor iba a ser igual. Pero ahora, Solo se escucharon respiros por un largo tiempo, eran solo dos pensativos y dolidos adolescentes que esperaban saber que se supone que les traería el destino.

-Entonces… ¿Qué? – Donatello abrió un poco los parpados por esa interrogación, una de las muy pocas que realmente llego a sorprenderlo, miro a su compañero de al lado que mantenía la mirada en el techo… o tal vez solo lo hacía para evitar contacto visual…. Donnie sonrió, no sabía si lo había hecho por la intención que pensaba, o fuera pura y mera casualidad, pero quería pensar que era la primera… para finalmente responderse esa duda que lo vino atormentando hace unas cuantas horas.

-Esperar.

* * *

Heeeeeeeeeeeey *sigue escondida en algún lugar esperando a que no la ataquen*…. Entonces… ¿Qué tal? xD escribí toda la wea en un día, y como ya han contemplado (los antiguos) este primer capítulo fue completamente reescrito y transformado a "contra parte" (seh llamémosla así)

Ahora solo pequeños detalles, como se dan cuenta aquí Casey y April son pareja, la verdad también pensaba ponerlo después en el antiguo, es solo que jamás se me ocurrió una situación para aquello así que me quite un desgaste de encima, por otro…. Pues no se preocupen por el Dundun él está bien con aquello :v

Pienso hacer de ese fic mucho más sombrío que el otro si es que puede ser posible y bueno creo que empecé con un buen pie xDDD eso significa, la situación del Raphu es bien jodida… pero musho musho… o si /3

Pero hey…. Esto se sigue enfocando en un RaphxLeo... Y bueno ustedes ya leyeron en la sinopsis que también se cambió muy drásticamente aunque el concepto sigue siendo el mismo no se preocupen….

Ahora, se esperan por el siguiente capítulo… que no debería tardar tanto teniendo ya las bases de lo anterior… si…. Tal vez…. No lo sé (no cuenten con ello)

Ya saben que si les ha gustado realmente amaría que me dejaran sus reviews haya abajito tanto si eres nuevo como antiguo, realmente lo apreciaría y me suben el ánimo para continuar para esta bella historia que espero y los cautive…. Le ha hablado Mei… y les desea buenas noches (?)


End file.
